


Last Names

by Monochrome_maiden



Series: Sabriel one-shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-indulgent fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden
Summary: There isn't much to say because I don't want to spoil it





	Last Names

Sam glanced over at Gabriel, who was sitting beside him making flower crowns, and fiddled with the object in the pocket of his jacket. Gabriel had snapped them both to a little town in Holland and dragged Sam to a field of flowers of all kinds. Sam smiled softly as Gabriel placed the flower crown on his head.

"A flower crown fit for the moose. Try not to eat it, yeah?" Gabriel laughed softly as he brushed a strand of hair off Sam's face.

Sam chuckled in response and took a deep breath, looking at Gabriel with a small smile.

_You can do this, Sam. You've rehearsed this._

"Gabe, what's your last name? I've always wondered about that."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly at Sam. "Angels don't have surnames, Sam. I thought you knew that?"

Sam took another deep breath and counted to 5 to get himself to relax before moving to kneel on one knee in front of Gabriel, pulling the small, violet velvet box out of his pocket and opening it in front of Gabriel to reveal a small, plain gold ring nestled in the padding of the box.

"How do you feel about having Winchester as your last name?"

Sam had been prepared for any type of reaction, be it positive or negative. But Gabriel just stared blankly at him and after a moment, Sam's smile fell and he shifted uncomfortably where he knelt, gnawing nervously at his inner cheek. Sam flinched slightly when the blank expression melted into a scowl.

"You fucking douchebag. I wanted to propose to YOU."

Sam lowered his arms and stared at Gabriel in confusion, letting the words sink in, before throwing his head back and bursting out in laughter. Gabriel slowly caught onto his contagious laughter and they laughed until they were both laying on the ground, clutching their stomachs. Eventually, they calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes. Gabriel sat up first, looking at Sam with a fond smile and pulled his box out, gently removing the ring from the box and grasping Sam's hand softly as he slid the ring onto Sam's finger, a band of silver on the tanned skin. Sam looked up at him with a small grin and sat up as well, copying Gabriel's actions with his own ring.

Sam placed the box on the ground and, using the hand with the ring on his finger, gently grasped Gabriel's hand which also had the ring and interlaced their fingers, looking at Gabriel adoringly before pressing his lips softly against Gabriel's. The archangel smiled into the kiss and pulled away from it, leaning his forehead against Sam's.

"I love you, Samshine."

Sam closed his eyes and lightly bumped his nose with Gabriel's.

"I love you too, Gabe."


End file.
